A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), a capacitor component, is a condenser in the form of a chip serving to charge or discharge electricity while being mounted on a printed circuit board of a liquid crystal display (LCD) a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, of various electronic products such as video cameras, computers, smartphones, mobile phones, and the like.
An MLCC may be used as a component of various electronic devices since an MLCC is small, ensures high capacity, and is easily mounted.
Particularly, a power supply device for a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer or the like may have a problem in which voltage noise may occur due to a rapid change in a load current while a low voltage is provided. MLCCs have been widely used in power supply devices for the use of a decoupling capacitor for suppressing voltage noise. In the case of MLCC for the use of decoupling or the like, attempts have been made to reduce impedance in a wide band.